Play Wild Item Worth Wiki:Rules
On the Play Wild Item Worth Wiki, we have rules to ensure the Wiki is orderly, safe, and reliable. Failure to comply with the rules will result in blocks or warnings. Rules Behaviour towards other users. * Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. = * Do not talk about really sensitive topics, such as harming of others or yourself, or other triggers. You can discuss it privately with a trusted adult or friend. = *Do not excessively beg for free items. It's considered a type of spam and can disrupt others. = *Do not excessively advertise. It's considered a type of spam and can disrupt others. = * Respect members of staff and do as they say. = * Do not blame anyone for making an unfair trade on the wiki. If someone is undertrading or overtrading, you can leave a polite reply telling them that their trade is under/over. If the comment is older than a month, ignore it. Also, remember that trade is a subject to opinion and your view on what the item is worth may be different from the other person’s. = * Some pages may be outdated. If you see an untrue or outdated rarity, leave a polite comment or fix the page yourself. = * Please do not make unnecessary edits, such as adding information not deemed needed or too little that doesn't contribute much to the pages. Vandalism What is vandalizing? 'Vandalizing is when you deliberately ruin a page. This is unacceptable. Examples of vandalism * If the person says something obviously untrue like “this storebought item is worth tons of Raccoon Tails” or something along the lines. '''Punishment: '''Anyone who does this receives an infinite IP block but are able to reply to the staff member’s message to explain themselves. However, if they are rude or abusive to the staff member their message-wall rights are taken away. * If the person empties the page. '''Punishment: '''Anyone who does this receives an infinite IP block but are able to reply to the staff member’s message to explain themselves. However, if they are rude or abusive to the staff member their message-wall rights are taken away. * Adding inappropriate images or content to pages. '''Punishment: '''Anyone who does this will receive an '''Infinite '''IP block. Remember, young unregistered users view this wiki too. * Spamming or flooding the wiki. This includes making unnecessarily spacious comments, adding spam text to pages, creating pages just for the sake of it/making unnecessary pages. ''If you notice that someone has vandalized, you can report it to our admin ( PotatoStewAJatYT) by sending them a message on their message wall. What is not vandalizing? * Adding an outdated or incorrect worth isn’t vandalizing. The person most likely thought the said item was worth said amount. Remember, everyone has different opinions. You can leave a polite message on the person who added the incorrect worth’s message wall explaining why you think it isn’t worth that amount. COPPA (Children’s Online Privacy Collection Act) * In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki under any circumstances. * Do not swear, even if it’s an abbreviated swear. The following are the only allowed swears: “hell”, “heck”, “crap”, “piss”, “damn”, “dang”, “thot”, and “lmao”. This is because unregistered users, who could well be very young, are able to access all the article pages on the wiki. It also makes the wiki look unprofessional. Swearing can result in a block if a warning was given but was ignored. Scamming '''What is scamming? '''Scamming on Play Wild is tricking users into giving items. Any form of scamming is not tolerated on this wiki. * Do not post comments, blogs, or threads advertising that you are offering PC/CP/Computer/Web Animal Jam items for AJPW Items or vice versa. This will result in a warning and then a block if you do not comply. This is because there is always a risk when cross-trading, and we do not want users to get scammed, neither do we want to be responsible for any scams committed. FAQ What is a block and a warning? What is sockpuppeting? '''Warnings '''are requests from our staff for you to stop whichever rule you are breaking. '''Sockpuppeting is when you make multiple accounts to get around a block. This is against the rules, and you may be blocked longer depending on the offense placed on your main account. '''Blocks '''are the method by which administrators technically prevent users from editing this wiki. Blocks may be applied to user accounts for either a definite or an indefinite time. Blocked users can continue to access this wiki, but cannot edit any page. Who adds the values onto the pages? This is a Wiki, therefore anyone with a FANDOM account can edit articles and change the values on pages. Users who misuse this privilege and vandalize pages will be blocked or given warnings depending on the severity. Can I add Pages? Yes, you may add pages for items that are not in stores and have some sort of value attached to them. For example, plushies available from Touch Pool are easily won therefore they are not worth much. To suggest items you can have a look at our Suggest Items Here page. How can I become a staff member? To be qualified for staff, you have to have at least 200 'real edits', which means editing worth pages and adding categories, etc. You have to be well-known in the community and be active. If you do become a member, you are expected to be active in the wiki and to be able to contribute as often as you can. If you go inactive (without making any real edits) for 2-3 weeks, you are considered inactive and can be eligible for being demoted in the future, unless you have an excused absence.